Quédate conmigo y yo te hare grande
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Había pasado tiempo desde la disolución del gremio, el Shadow Gear permanecia,en una de esas ocasiones el Consejo solicitaba a Levy McGarden. Yo, enana ¿Gajeel? . Quédate conmigo y yo te hare grande. Advertencias: Spoiler del manga 426 y 427, posibles palabras groseras, GaLe.


Quédate conmigo y yo te hare grande

Advertencias: Spoiler del manga 426 y 427, posibles palabras groseras, GaLe.

Había pasado tiempo (4 meses aproximadamente) desde la disolución del gremio, cada uno tomo su camino, aunque solo algunos seguían juntos. Como por ejemplo el Shadow Gear, los tres habían decidido estar juntos como un equipo pero no estaban del todo solos, había veces en las que se cruzaban con Gajeel y Phanterlily, hasta que volvían a separarse.

En una de esas ocasiones, vinieron mensajeros del concejo a la casa en donde ellos residían temporalmente, el Consejo solicitaba a Levy McGarden como Analista, Traductora y Tesorera de importantes documentos.

─Levy no puede ¡Ella es nuestra amiga!─ grito Jet.

─Es una orden del Consejo, si interfieren serán capturados─ menciono el que estaba a cargo de los soldados.

La peliazul se puso en frente de sus amigos y dijo─ ¡Solo iré si ellos van conmigo!

Y así fue, el trio empaco sus cosas, el viaje fue largo pero habían llegado a su destino, llevaron a Levy a una oficina dejando a Jet y Droy aparte con el pretexto de _"El capitán quiere recibirla"_. Al entrar al dicho lugar la joven quedo confundida y feliz ya que allí se encontraba él.

─ Yo, enana

─ ¿Gajeel? No comprendo, se supone que el capitán me solicito, ¿Qué haces acá?

─ ¿Y quién se supone que es el capitán?

─…

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y espero a que ella hablara.

─Ahora entiendo, tu ropa… ¡Te estás haciendo pasar por uno del concejo! ¡Pobre hombre! ¿Dónde lo dejaste? y…

─Para ser enana es muy difícil encontrarte─ menciono el DS mientras le revolvía el pelo─ ¡Que! ¿Acaso tu cabeza es igual de loca como la de Juvia? Enana no golpee a nadie, esta es mi ropa como Capitán.

La maga de escritura solida quedo asombrada.

─Y cómo te dije antes…Quédate conmigo y yo te hare grande─ murmuro con un leve rubor.

Ella quedo totalmente roja, él tosió fingidamente para poner ligero el ambiente.

─Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

─Digamos, que hay una mala organización con respecto a documentos, además la mayoría están en lenguas antiguas y hace falta alguien que sepa manejar la cosa, y fue ahí cuando dije "La enana, a ella le gustan esas cosas aburridas", me fue difícil saber en donde residían los bobos y vos.

─No les digas así, son mis amigos, Gajeel

─ ¿Aceptas o no?

─Solo si ellos se quedan conmigo

─Enana

─Entonces no hay trato─ contraataco la chica con los brazos cruzados.

─Bueno pero los bobos solo serán tus mensajeros, ¿Estas segura? Digamos que no los necesitas

Ella frunció el ceño, él bufo de mala manera y al rato asintió. Levy fue corriendo y lo abrazo, el pelinegro quedo petrificado mientras el tono de su piel iba tornándose de color escarlata.

8 MESES DESPUES…

Un pelinegro caminaba por unos pasillos junto a su exceed, desde la incorporación del Shadow Gear en el Concejo hubo varios cambios, uno de ellos era que tuvieron que trasladar al trio abajo del concejo debido a la enorme cantidad de libros, pergaminos y documentos, al llegar lo único que se podía ver una gran cantidad de libros perfectamente acomodados en grandes muebles de bibliotecas apoyados en las paredes y de ahí cantidades de "góndolas" o "pasillos" de los mismos muebles.

─Es increíble, cada vez que venimos hay más libros

Pero Gajeel no lo escucho, Lily aun así siguió a la par de su compañero. En el ambiente se escuchaba música clásica a volumen bajo, por allí estaba Droy comiendo mientras Jet se estaba quedando dormido en el escritorio de su amiga. Droy sintió la presencia del DS y despertó a su compañero, ambos le gritaron.

─ ¡Levy chan no está!

─No tengo que hablar con idiotas

─ ¡Aléjate de Levy chan!

─No sean bobos, tengo buen olfato, la enana esta por allá… Además si quiero puedo hacer que se vayan del concejo, recuerden que están aquí por ella no por mí

Los dos hombres cerraban los puños, aun les costaba entender o más bien perdonar al Redfox y este lo comprendía.

─Solid script "Stairs continue"

─Enana, veo que mejoraste

La peliazul mientras caminaba la escalera se movía de acuerdo a lo que ella sentía, su magia había mejorado bastante que inclusive podía llamar a los libros y estos venían "volando" literalmente.

─Oh Gajeel, Lily ¿Qué hacen por acá?

El Redfox miro hacia arriba para contestarle pero quedo embobado impidiéndole responder.

─Gajeel

─…

─Gajeel

Lily noto el leve sangrado nasal de su compañero por lo que voló hacia la joven susurrándole en el oído. La chica apretó los labios con furia y le tiro un libro en la cara.

─ ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

Mientras el capitán estaba tendido en el suelo con la cara marcada en forma de libro, Lily se rio ante el hecho de que el gran Kurogane pierda ante cosas banales como la cartera en la isla Tengo y el libro en el presente. El pelinegro se levantó y corrió hasta volver a encontrarla en una de las tantas "góndolas".

─Necesito de tu ayuda─ Levy cancelo el hechizo de la escalera continua y se acercó a él ─Veras, tengo una misión… y necesito información sobre un nuevo gremio oscuro, se hace llamar…

─Avatar, estuve investigando y puedo darte indicios de donde se esconde

─Enana, es información clasificada, se supone que solo los de arriba y yo sabemos de esto

Levy chasqueo los dedos y un pergamino llego "Volando" a su mano.

─Ten, es una copia de lo que investigue

El la agarro y la leyó, había un mapa con coordenadas y cual era quizá su objetivo.

─Durante los pequeños trabajos y aventuras, el Shadow Gear encontró pistas y me encargue de anotar todo…y bueno algunas cosillas nada importantes

Verla allí hablando tan seriamente y luciendo un vestido como miembro del concejo daba ganas de estrujarla sin embargo era a la vez muy misterioso todo.

─ ¿Cómo que cosillas nada importantes?

La joven inflo los cachetes caprichosamente.

─No te lo voy a decir, ahora tenes que descansar para ir a ese lugar

Ella se dio vuelta para tomar rumbo hacia los libros pero él fue más rápido y el sujeto del brazo haciéndola girar para posar suavemente los labios de la chica. Ambos chocaron sus frentes intentando recuperar fuerzas.

─Ten cuidado Gajeel

─Lo tendré

Y nuevamente se besaron pero con más intensidad, como queriéndose transmitir la preocupación junto al deseo. Él la soltó y se fue hacia una nueva aventura, una peligrosa aventura hacia el Gremio Avatar.

N/A: Es mi 2do GaLe, la verdad lo tenía planeado apenas vi a nuestro sexy DS como miembro del concejo fue tan ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Siempre pensé que Levy estaría en un trabajo de ese estilo pero bueno, las Kishi drogas afectan a los mangakas, No? Sip, lo ame xD Bueno espero que les haya gustado, acepto críticas y opiniones.

Pd: pero sobre todo rewievs, ya saben si no, no hay actualización y si no hay actualización no habrá GaLe y tendré que presionar a Mashima…ok no :v


End file.
